El verde ¿Color de la victoria?
by MrRayney
Summary: Cansado de ser considerado el mas débil por sus compañeros, Chico Bestia decide demostrar que no es fracaso de la única manera logica y posible, inscribiéndose a un reality show para ganar el premio de cien mil dolares y poder decir "¡EN TU CARA RAVEN!"...aunque hay que aceptarlo esto no terminara bien para nuestro joven héroe y ¿Que demonios hace Slade aquí?


_**El verde ¿Color de la victoria?**_

_**Capítulo 1: Llegando a la isla de… ¿Mis pesadillas?**_

Era algún lugar de Muskoka, Ontario, donde en una isla albergaba un campamento de verano que hace mucho tiempo fue abandonado y lo seguiría estando, si no fuera porque hace unas semanas una televisora muy importante de Canadá llamada FreshTV logro comprarla para su nuevo programa, un reality show en donde varios adolecentes se hospedarían y competirían entre sí por el maravilloso premio de cien mil dólares, el reality es conocido como Isla del Drama y seria conducido por Chris McLean.

Ya la mayoría de los concursantes se encontraban en el muelle presentándose entre sí, solo faltaba un barco en llegar al muelle, el ultimo concursante de la serie y no tomaríamos mucho en cuenta a este campista si no fuera por dos razones, la primera es que será uno de los concursantes más importantes de la temporada y la segunda era su inconfundible piel de color verde.

Así como lo escucharon, la piel del chico era verde, de seguro uno pensaría que sería un problema de la piel, pero sus ojos y cabello revuelto también eran verde, sus orejas eran grandes y puntiagudas, con un colmillo sobresaliendo de su boca, un spandex de color morado y negro con guantes grises y zapatillas moradas eran el atuendo de este chico.

Una descripción que solo poseía una persona entre un millón, el nombre del chicho Garfield Logan pero conocido por todo el mundo como Chico Bestia uno de los integrantes de un grupo famoso de Superhéroes conocidos como los Jóvenes Titanes.

¿Cómo un héroe adolecente como el termino en esta situación? Muy simple, estaba cansado, cansado de que los villanos a los que combatía no lo tomaran en serio y lo consideraran un idiota, cansado de que hasta sus propios compañeros lo consideraran un fracaso, cansado de que cierta hechicera no dejara de insultarlo y romperle el corazón y…

Cansado de que hasta el mismo se considerara un fracaso.

Es por eso que cuando vio en el anuncio en televisión sobre este programa no lo pensó dos veces y decidió inscribirse secretamente al programa resultando como uno de los adolescentes elegidos para participar, después de dejar un señuelo que esperaba poder engañar a Robín y sus compañeros titanes durante 8 semanas y que por todo el tofu del mundo no vieran FreshTV para descubrir su escapada secreta, poder llegar a la final y ganarse los cien mil, así al menos se demostraría a sí mismo y a cualquiera que viera esto que no era el fracasado que todo el mundo pensaba que era.

Además durante ocho semanas no tendría que enfrentar a ningún villano y con el dinero del premio podría comprarse un ciclomotor.

La isla estaba a la vista ya no faltaba mucho, dando un suspiro, Chico Bestia tomo su mochila y sus maletas, poco a poco obtuvo una mejor vista del lugar, no era como lo decía el folleto, de hecho era todo lo contrario parecía que en algún momento todo se caería en ruinas, pudo ver a 22 adolescentes comenzar a discutir entre ellos, pronto Chico Bestia comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, después de todo no conocía a ninguno de estos adolescentes y no contaría con sus compañeros titanes, por el momento estaba solo en esto.

-"Bueno Chico Bestia, no hay vuelta atrás, hora de demostrar lo que vales"- Se dijo a sí mismo para sentirse más seguro.

-"Y con nosotros nuestro último concursantes"- Dijo una voz masculina adulta, Chico Bestia miro al hombre del muelle, cabello negro perfectamente arreglado, una sonrisa que el cambiante solo veía en los presentadores de los programas de concursos, Chico Bestia lo reconoció inmediatamente como Chirs McLean el conductor del programa.

-"Espera un segundo ¿No dijiste en el comercial que solo 22 adolescentes podrían concursar?"- Dijo una chica de piel morena y cabello castaño con unas pecas adornando su cara.

-"Se lo que dije Courtney, pero este campista en especial nos llamó mucho la atención porque con el estamos seguros que recibiríamos grandes niveles de audiencia"- Dijo respondió Chris.

-"De seguro se trata de alguna celebridad"- Pregunto un chico de lentes y cabello rojizo.

-"Así es Harold, ya puedes bajar"- Dijo Chris, Chico Bestia suspiro sabiendo que era hora de comenzar esto y con un salto aterrizo en el muelle, todos los concursantes quedaron completamente mudos al verlo.

-"Como decía nuestro último campista, favor de conocer a…"- Decía Chris cuando un fuerte grito se escuchó.

-"¡CHICO BESTIA!"- Dijo una chica de pelo naranja y ojos verdes quien se abalanzó sobre el chico verde, extrañamente esta comenzó a olerlo como si de un perro se tratara.

-"Si así se llama"- Dijo Chris algo molesto de que lo hayan interrumpido.

-"Espera un segundo ¿Chico Bestia? ¿El Chico Bestia de los Jóvenes Titanes?"- Pregunto atónita una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos grises.

-"Así es, como dije con este chico aquí los niveles de audiencia subirán y subirán"- Dijo Chris mientras Chico Bestia aun seguía siendo aplastado por la chica de cabello naranja.

-"No…puedo…respirar"- Dijo Chico Bestia con mucha dificultad mientras intentaba apartarse con todas sus fuerzas, ya pronto la chica de cabello anaranjado lo soltó.

-"Lo siento pero esto es tan genial, tu eres mi titán favorito, te pediría tu autógrafo pero no tengo una pluma"- Dijo la chica sin parar de parlotear.

-"Descuida luego te lo daré"- Dijo Chico Bestia recuperando el aliento.

-"Esto es sorprende uno de los jóvenes titanes, ¿De casualidad Starfire no vino contigo?"- Pregunto un chico de cabello castaño y por lo que al parecer le faltaba un diente.

-"No, simplemente vine yo"- Respondió Chico Bestia.

-"Oh que mal, ella es mi titán favorito, ella es candente"- Dijo soñadoramente el chico, el cambiante noto algo de baba saliendo de su boca.

-"Ahora paren, ya podrán convivir después, pero primero lo primero, necesitamos la foto del grupo para las promociones así que todos al final del muelle"- Dijo Chris a lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a posar para la foto, Chris tenía la cámara en mano y listo para tomar la foto, si estaba listo pero después de varios contratiempos entre ellos que no habían quitado la cámara y que la memoria estaba llena todos comenzaron a impacientarse.

-"¡Vamos viejo! Terminemos esto de una vez"- Dijo Chico Bestia algo desesperado.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con el individuo verde, mi cara comienza a paralizarse"- Dijo una chica de piel oscura y cola de caballo algo molesta.

-"Todos tranquilos, ya está todo preparado, ahora todos digan Wawanakwa"- Dijo Chris.

-"Wawanakwaaaaaaaaa…"- Dijeron todos pero en ese justo momento el muelle se rompió haciendo que todos los concursantes cayeran al agua, justo en el momento que la foto fue tomada.

-"Bien todo listo, séquense y reúnanse en la fogata en 10 minutos"- Dijo Chris mientras el barco en el que estaba se alejaba, pronto Chico Bestia decidió convertirse en una ballena y llevo a todos a la orilla ya cuando todos se bajaron de sus espalda volvió a su forma humana.

-"Muchas gracias Chico Bestia eso fue muy amable de tu parte"- Dijo la chica con la tabla de surf con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Nah no fue nada, ya saben deber del héroe ayudar a los demás"- Dijo Chico Bestia algo apenado.

-"Pero aun así eso fue genial viejo"- Dijo un chico con sombrero vaquero con una sonrisa.

-"Como dije no fue nada"- Dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

Pasaron los diez minutos y todos los campistas estaban esperando a Chris en la fogata como les había ordenado, la tensión estaba en el aire, tensión que se rompió con la llegada del anfitrión.

-"Bien me alegra que todos estén aquí, así que comenzare con lo básico, este es el campamento Wawanakwa su hogar durante las próximas ocho semanas, los campistas que los rodean serán sus compañeros de cabaña, sus competidores y tal vez hasta sus amigos"- Explico Chris, momento en el que hizo una pausa, todos comenzaron a mirarse entre todos.

-"El campista que logre permanecer en la isla del drama sin que lo eliminen, ganara el fantástico premio de cien mil dólares"- Finalizo Chris.

-"Disculpa, pero ¿cómo vamos a dormir?, quiero una litera debajo de la de ella"- Dijo el chico con el mohawk verde con una mirada pervertida hacia una de las chicas.

-"No son mixtas ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto la chica algo asqueada por la mirada del punk.

-"La cadena no nos permitiría eso, por lo que las chicas dormirán en una cabaña y los chicos en otra, ahora los dividiremos en dos equipos, así que cuando diga el nombre de alguno párense por la izquierda"- Dijo Chris haciendo una señal para que todos se levantaran.

-"Trent , Heather, Cody"-

Los primeros fueron, un chico con una playera camuflajeada y una guitarra en su espalda de buena apariencia, la chica que parecía estar molesta desde que llego a la isla y el chico sin un diente y que pregunto por Starfire.

-"Lindsay, Beth, Owen"-

Los siguientes, Una chica rubia que parecía algo tonta y que a parecía tener grandes atributos para alguien de 16, una chica con lentes, coleta y frenillos en los dientes y un chico rubio y gordo.

-"Katie,Sadie , Leshawna, Justin y Noah"-

Finalmente los últimos fueron las dos chicas que vestían la misma ropa, pero una era delgada y morena y la otra de piel blanca y algo obesa, la chica de piel morena y una cola de caballo un chico que sin lugar a dudas era muy apuesto y un chico con chaleco rojo y con una mueca de indiferencia.

-"Desde este momento serán conocidos como los Topos Gritones"- Dijo Chris mientras lanzaba una manta que Owen atrapo y desdoblo, la bandera era de color verde y había un topo en ella.

-"¡SI, SOY UN TOPO, WOO-HOO!"- Grito felizmente Owen.

-"Estoy tan feliz de que estemos en el mismo equipo Sadie"- Dijo Katie con una gran sonrisa.

-"Lo mismo digo Katie"- Dijo Sadie con una gran sonrisa.

-"Los demás vayan hacia la derecha"- Ordeno Chris.

-"Geoff, Bridgette, Dj, Tyler,"-

Fueron los primeros en ser nombrados, el primero era el chico del sombrero vaquero, la siguiente fue la chica con la tabla de surfear, seguidos de un chico alto, fornido de piel morena y un chico vestido con un uniforme deportivo.

-"Izzy,Gwen ,Courtney, Ezequiel, Duncan"-

Los siguientes fueron la chica de cabello naranja que se abalanzó contra Chico Bestia, la chica de piel pálida y apariencia gótica, la chica morena de pecas y cabello marrón, un chico algo desarreglado con un gorro azul y el tipo del Mohawk.

-"Y finalmente Eva, Harold y Chico Bestia"- Termino de leer su lista Chris.

Los últimos campistas fueron, una chica corpulenta con uniceja y un lunar, el chico de lentes verdes y cabello rojizo y finalmente el cambiante de piel verde.

-"Ustedes serán conocidos como los Bagres Asesinos"- Dijo Chris lanzando una manta pero de color rojo, esta vez Chico Bestia fue quien la atrapo y la desdoblo, su logo era un bagre que parecía bastante enojado.

-"Viejo, me agrada el nombre, suena genial"- Dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

-"Ciertamente es impresionante"- Dijo Harold con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora lo último que tienen que saber, todos ustedes estarán en cámara en todas las áreas públicas en la competencia además"- Decía Chris.

_(Confesionario)_

_Chris: También podrán compartir sus pensamientos más íntimos cuando lo deseen en el confesionario, dejen que el público en casa sepa lo que están pensando o simplemente desahóguense. _

_Gwen: Hasta el momento todo esto apesta._

_Heather: Es una pena no tener al fenómeno en el equipo, sus poderes podrían haberme sido de utilidad._

_Chico Bestia: Bien, al parecer aquí no hay TV por 8 semanas, nada de videojuegos y no hay piscina… ¿Por qué le tenía que hacer caso a ese maldito comercial? Tal vez Raven tenía razón (Dijo esto mientras saco una muñeca de Raven de alguna parte y le jalo el cordón)_

_Chibi-Raven: Tú nunca piensas las cosas._

_Chico Bestia: Muy bien esto es divertido (Dijo jalando el cordón otra vez)_

_Chibi-Raven: Azarath Methrion Zhintos _

_Chico Bestia: Creo que ya sé cómo entretenerme._

_(Fin del Confesionario)_

-"¿Tienen alguna pregunta?"- Pregunto Chris.

-"Si, pero más bien es una queja, creo que es algo injusto que nosotros seamos solo once personas y ellos sean doce además de que ellos tienen a un superhéroe de su lado"- Dijo Heather.

-"Bueno eso es algo cierto pero los equipos estuvieron formados antes de que ustedes llegaran y así se quedaran no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, además no tienen de que preocuparse sobre Chico Bestia tiene prohibido utilizar sus poderes"- Dijo Chris.

-"¡¿QUE COSA?! ¡NO ME PODRE TRANSFORMAR DURANTE TODA MI ESTANCIA AQUÍ!"- Grito histéricamente Chico Bestia.

-"Tranquilo viejo, no te podrás transformar solamente durante los desafíos, durante todo lo demás pueden hacer lo que quieran"- Dijo Chris, Chico Bestia comenzó a calmarse un poco.

_(Confesionario)_

_Heather: Me retracto, sin sus poderes el fenómeno y los bagres van a caer._

_(Fin del Confesionario)_

-"Bien si ya no tienen más preguntas creo que es hora de presentarles sus cabañas"- Dijo Chris quien comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento seguido por todos.

Después de cinco minutos todos llegaron a donde estaban las cabañas, eran dos en total y se veían bastante viejas y descuidadas.

-"Topos ustedes irán en la cabaña este, Bagres ustedes en la oeste, conózcanse entre ustedes y desempaquen, les daré media hora después de eso vayan y búsquenme en el salón principal"- Dijo Chris alejándose del lugar mientras cada uno de los campistas se dirigían a sus respectivas cabañas.

Mientras tanto sin que ninguno de los campistas o Chris pudieran darse cuenta, entre los arbustos ocultos entre las sombras un ojo observaba a cada uno de ellos y sus movimientos.

-"Será mejor que aprovechen este tiempo, porque no les queda mucho, pronto todos ustedes caerán ante mi"- Dijo la voz siniestra mientras comenzaba a reír siniestramente.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Buenas a todos los lectores que se pasaron a leer esta historia.

Desde hace tiempo he comenzado a tener un bloqueo de escritor muy grande, no he podido seguir algunos de mis fics lo cual lo lamento demasiado.

Desde hace un tiempo volví a ver la serie de los Jóvenes Titanes, para recordar buenos tiempos, como siempre Chico Bestia a sido mi personaje favorito de caricaturas en general, pero dándome cuenta siempre menosprecian a Chico Bestia, siendo creo considerado el mas débil de los titanes.

Al principio pensaba enviar a los cinco titanes a la isla, pero al final solo me decidí por Chico Bestia, que el mismo enfrentara los sádicos retos que tiene Chris preparados, sin poderes, sin sus amigos, solo con los Bagres.

A pesar de esto algunos Titanes honorarios harán presencia en la historia como elemento cómico, así que espero que disfruten de la idea, porque no pienso desecharla.

Para los que me preguntan por mi campamento, debo decir no es fácil, creí poder con el reto, pero la verdad me cuesta trabajo aun sigo atorado con la mitad del primer episodio donde apenas aparecen la mitad del elenco que elegí de los OC que me mandaron, pero es demasiado difícil, se que posiblemente los he decepcionado pero realmente lo siento por la larga espera.

Creo que eso es todo, les agradecería si me dejaran algún comentario, seguiré escribiendo la historia pero me haría sentir bien de que al menos alguien la este leyendo.


End file.
